


Jeu Sadique

by Gendefekt



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Choices, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gendefekt/pseuds/Gendefekt
Summary: Sa nuit avec Agon ne se passant pas tout à fait comme il l'aurait espéré, Hiruma cherche à se venger et à faire naître de la jalousie chez son partenaire d'un soir. Il ne se doute pas de ce qu'il finira par trouver ce faisant.





	

Depuis combien de temps ce vieux fantasme était-il revenu ? Celui de choper cet enfoiré d'Hiruma dans un coin et de l'empaler sexuellement.  
Peut-être depuis qu'ils avaient rejoué l'un contre l'autre. Dans tous les cas, cela perturbait son train-train quotidien, car même avec ses conquêtes, Agon ne parvenait pas à s'enlever l'image du démon se cambrant sous lui.  
Se disant qu'après-tout, tout ce qu'il risquait à le forcer était de le briser. Il n'oserait pas porter plainte pour quelque chose comme cela, et puis, il ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à ce qu'il l'agresse de cette manière.  
De toute manière, si l'occasion se présentait, il n'hésiterait pas. Il n'aurait cependant pas pensé que cette occasion se présenterait aussi rapidement. Il croisa Hiruma au détour d'une ruelle après être parti de chez sa dernière conquête pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne trop collante.  
-Heh ! Espèce d'enfoiré !  
Hiruma reconnu la voix et roula des yeux, l'ignorant en continuant sa route. Vexé, Agon alla lui attraper le bras pour le tirer en arrière et le jeter contre le mur. Hiruma protégea son ordinateur et lança un regard furieux à son adversaire de Football Américain:  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fuckin' dreadeux ?  
-Je pense que tu préférerais que je ne réponde pas à cette question !  
Le sourire de psychopathe d'Agon ne prévoyait rien de bon et Hiruma chercha à se dégager de son agresseur pour reprendre sa route:  
-Laisse-moi, j'ai à faire !  
-Ça, c'est à moi de le décider depuis que tu as croisé ma route !  
-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !  
-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris... tu vas me suivre et faire ce que je te dis sans broncher !  
Ce disant, Agon avait appuyé sa cuisse à l'entrejambe d'Hiruma et ce dernier resta d'abord estomaqué durant une seconde alors que son ancien ami le pressait dans son intimité. Puis son sourire s'étira en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce type le regardait avec envie ou le cherchait par des propos sexuels. Même à l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait souvent pensé qu'il voulait essayer avec lui même s'il n'avait rien tenté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Hiruma, pourtant, n'avait jamais songé le repousser pour cela. S'il appréciait les femmes intelligentes, il appréciait aussi les hommes musclés. Il lança alors, son sourire démoniaque aux lèvres :  
-Hin... on dirait que tu as plus envie de moi que de tes petites cochonnes !  
Une veine d'agacement apparut sur le front d'Agon et ce dernier attrapa Hiruma à la gorge. Le quaterback des Devil Bats sorti un revolver d'un endroit inconnu et le pointa sur le ventre de son ennemi pour lui dire malgré la pression contre sa trachée:  
-Assume tes pulsions... si tu me veux, ce sera dans un hôtel et t'auras intérêt à t'appliquer !  
Sous la surprise, Agon relâcha sa poigne et lui dit :  
-C'est quoi cette blague ?  
-Tu m'as entendu, toussota Hiruma.  
-Tu... serais d'accord de coucher avec moi ?!  
-Pas contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre, non. Mais avec un peu de confort... ça se négocie.  
-Très bien... on va voir si tu as les couilles de venir me rejoindre à l'hôtel ! sourit Agon de manière sadique.  
-Dis-moi où et quand, et tu verras bien, fit Hiruma en lui rendant son sourire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre qu'il avait payée, Agon pensa:  
"Je dois être stupide, j'ai juste laissé passer ma chance et il ne viendra pas..."  
Mais il fronça soudainement les sourcils en entendant un bruit de clavier d'ordinateur. En deux enjambées, il dépassa le mur qui séparait le petit salon d'entrée de la chambre avec le lit et put y voir Hiruma, déjà présent, en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable.  
-Comment ?? s'exclama le porteur de dread.  
-Tu devrais me connaître pour ça, non ?  
-Tu as menacé quelqu'un, j'imagine, sourit en coin Agon.  
Hiruma referma son ordinateur et le rangea dans son sac posé vers la fenêtre:  
-C'est important ?  
-Nan, je m'en contrefous. Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses !  
Ce disant, il se mit à torse nu et Hiruma eut un sourire en coin avant de l'imiter et de se rapprocher de lui. Agon l'attrapa alors par les hanches et lui mordit le cou en pressant son bassin contre le sien. Le blond glissa alors ses doigts contre les muscles de son partenaire, les excitants tous les deux. Agon ne mit pas long à virer ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements pour placer Hiruma de force à quatre pattes et le travailler en profondeur avec deux doigts. Si la brutalité n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le décoloré, au contraire, le manque de contact le frustrait quelque peu. En effet, son partenaire ne l'avait jamais laissé très longtemps contre lui, et aucun baiser n'avait été donné. Là encore, si Agon parvenait plutôt facilement à le chauffer de ses caresses un peu brutes, il n'y avait guère autre chose que ses deux mains qui le touchaient. Dès que la respiration d'Hiruma s'accéléra, le brun en profita pour stopper les préliminaires et le posséder avec fougue. Le blond gémit d'abord douloureusement, puis enfin de plaisir alors que son partenaire s'installa au plus loin. Durant ses premiers mouvements, Agon se pencha contre Hiruma et ce dernier apprécia d'avantage, sentant son torse contre son dos et ses dreads lui effleurer les épaules. Sous la montée des sensations, Hiruma se cambra toujours plus, lâchant quelques onomatopées excitantes. Agon en profita pour se redresser et lui tenir les hanches pour pousser plus les mouvements. Il tira un cri au décoloré qui se cambra plus encore, roulant des hanches contre son partenaire. Ce dernier dû se mordre la lèvre face à cela, pris au dépourvu par le génie maléfique. Puis il eut une envie et l'attrapa pour changer de position et l'installer sur lui. Hiruma chevauchant à présent Agon, lorsqu'il vit ce dernier croiser les bras derrière la tête, il eut une expression blasée avant de se reprendre:  
"Alors c'est comme ça, M. la flemme, on ne veut même pas prendre la peine de me toucher ? Mais je ne vais pas te laisser la possibilité d'y résister !!"  
Un sourire démoniaque s'étirant sur ses lèvres, le blond se mit alors à bouger le bassin sur lui, d'abord lentement, sensuellement, puis avec toujours plus d'ardeur, se laissant aller au plaisir qui l'envahissait. Face à cela, Agon relâcha ses mains derrière sa tête et peina à rester inerte. Cette saleté de démon était terriblement bon et le brun fut pris au piège par son propre corps, ses nerfs envoyant toujours plus rapidement et fortement les ondes jouissives provoquées par son partenaire. Même ses expressions étaient terriblement excitantes et Agon finit par craquer, le basculant sous lui pour lui prendre les flancs et lui envoyer de puissants coups de hanches. Sous la nouvelle hardiesse de son partenaire, Hiruma se sentit partir pour de bon et lâcha même quelques cris qui vrillèrent l'esprit d'Agon. Le plaisir envahit celui-ci tant et si bien qu'il se laissa aller à un langoureux baiser. Après ce contact inespéré, le démon blond s'abandonna, permettant également à son partenaire de terminer, ce dernier ne tenant plus face à son resserrement provoqué par sa jouissance. Hiruma s'était attendu à pouvoir profiter encore un peu du corps de son amant, mais ce dernier, dès qu'il eut reprit un temps soit peu ses esprits, se posa à côté de lui et se tourna, lui montrant le dos. Le décoloré retint un soupir, puis se posa pour dormir.

Au matin, se réveillant avec le soleil, Hiruma s'assit sur le lit en se frottant la nuque, encore partagé sur son ressenti. Il avait déjà mal à l'arrière train, le peu de préliminaires n'ayant pas aidé, mais malgré tout, il se sentait satisfait par leurs ébats. Il se mit à s'étirer les muscles, quand Agon se réveilla à moitié pour lui lancer très désagréablement:  
-Tsk, t'es encore là ? Casse-toi...  
Le blond fronça les sourcils ; alors c'était comme ça ? Il s'habilla et de prit ses affaires pour renvoyer au brun en quittant la pièce:  
-Connard. Heureusement que j'ai connu mieux.  
Il n'était pas réellement sûr de la véracité de cette phrase, mais il savait qu'au moins, elle blesserait un minimum l'orgueil de son partenaire de la nuit. En effet, Agon grinça des dents, mais lui lança juste un "pfff..." avant de se retourner sous les draps. Sans vraiment vouloir comprendre pourquoi, Hiruma était sérieusement en colère de la manière dont s'était passé le réveil. Il savait pourtant très bien, et lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il en soit autrement, qu'Agon n'était pas du genre à être agréable, mais de là à l'envoyer paître comme il l'avait fait... Non, ça ne lui allait pas. Il était hors de question qu'il en reste là. Mais comment faire ? S'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'étaler ce genre de détails de sa vie privée à d'autres, il voulut malgré tout un avis. Il choisit alors d'en parler à Musashi qui était le seul à déjà savoir qu'il avait eu des expériences homosexuelles. Ce dernier réfléchit à la question quelques secondes, puis lui lâcha:  
-Bah, tu n'as qu'à lui montrer que c'est lui qui est le perdant dans l'histoire...  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Tu l'allumes et tu le rejettes.  
-... ? ... hey... c'est une idée... sourit de plus en plus diaboliquement Hiruma.  
-Fais-le subtilement, par contre...  
-C'est à moi que tu parles ?  
Musashi eut un rire:  
-C'est juste. Amuse-toi bien.  
Et en effet, Hiruma profita de chaque moment où il croisait Agon pour l'allumer de manière fugace et efficace, sans jamais se mettre réellement en danger. Il savait que cela fonctionnait au moins en partie, parce qu'Agon avait commencé à tenter de l'éviter. Il ne le laissait évidemment pas faire, trouvant toujours un moyen de croiser son chemin. Alors que Hiruma pensait avoir presque gagné la manche, son amant d'un soir décida de s'entourer en continue de jeunes et jolies femmes et de s'en servit pour parvenir à se distraire du jeune homme élancé. La frustration changea de camps et le démon blond chercha une autre solution. Alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec un fusil en observant Agon flirter avec une inconnue, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il la reconnu directement et tourna un oeil sur son ami:  
-... fuckin' vieillard...  
-Il est coriace on dirait...  
-Il a de quoi se changer les idées... ça complique les choses.  
-Il lui faudrait une raison de plus d'être agacé...  
-Oh, je sais ce qu'il faudrait... il faudrait que je puisse le rendre jaloux. Seulement...  
Soudainement, Hiruma se tourna vers Musashi et le fixa. Ce dernier lui lança d'abord un regard interrogatif, puis comprit :  
-Wow ! Un instant ! ... moi ???  
-Pourquoi pas ? En matière de physique, t'es mon type ! Et ça serait plus logique que ce soit toi qu'un autre, non ?  
-Heu... ouais, si on veut.  
-Enfin... il faut que ça paraisse crédible, alors si tu penses ne pas supporter de flirter avec un homme...  
-Ça devrait aller.  
-Vraiment ? sourit Hiruma en se rapprochant de lui.  
Musashi eut un sourire en coin, puis déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris, puis satisfait, Hiruma posa une main contre le torse de son nouveau partenaire, se laissant aller à son baiser. Agon, de son côté, avait senti la présence d'Hiruma quelques minutes plus tôt et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir savourer la frustration de son amant d'un soir, il leva les yeux pour le voir embrasser Takekura. Malgré une colère sourde qui pointait son nez dans son thorax, Agon se calma en se disant que Hiruma bluffait et qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout entre lui et son kicker. Cependant, il ne croisa finalement plus le démon blond sans la compagnie de Musashi et le pire, c'est que les deux s'affichaient sans gêne devant tout le monde. Si ça avait le don de l'énerver passablement, Agon se maîtrisa en remarquant malgré tout que leur "relation" était plutôt légère comparé à ce dont il savait Hiruma capable après leur nuit ensemble.

Une fois les deux seuls dans les vestiaires, sentant Hiruma tendu, le kicker lui demanda:  
-Notre plan ne fonctionne pas aussi bien que prévu ?  
-Je sais que ça l'agace, mais il parvient quand même à se contrôler... et moi, je veux qu'il pète un câble !!  
-Tu ne pourras pas le rendre fou si tu es toi-même nerveux... détends-toi.  
-J'aimerais bien savoir comment ! lâcha Hiruma en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs, Il m'éneeeerve !  
-Arrête de penser à lui, et pense à toi.  
-Hein ?  
Musashi lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue. Hiruma se laissa faire, puis lui demanda:  
-Mh... ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
-... et si tu te laissais faire ? Pour une fois.  
-Hin, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.  
-Alors au moins, relaxe-toi et fais-moi confiance !  
Musashi glissa ses mains aux cuisses de son quaterback et ses lèvres à son cou. Hiruma hésita un instant, puis, dans un petit frisson, laissa un sourire démoniaque s'étirer sur son visage. Il avait plutôt apprécié les flirts, les baisers et autres avec son kicker. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de se laisser aller avec lui pour de bon, au contraire. Au mieux, il dégagerait des phéromones qui feraient encore plus de mal à Agon, et au pire, ça lui permettrait d'évacuer les tensions. Takekura semblait bien plus tactile qu'Agon dans les préliminaires, il jouait de ses mains, ses lèvres, dents et langue un peu partout sur Hiruma qui peinait à lui cacher les endroits les plus sensibles de sa personne. Pourtant, le génie démoniaque adorait ça et il rendit à son partenaire chaque touchés, chaque baiser avec autant d'avidité. La chaleur entre eux atteignit rapidement des sommets et alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent nus, Musashi fit basculer son amant contre lui pour aller le titiller depuis l'arrière. Alors qu'il préparait Hiruma, celui-ci posa son front dans son cou et lâcha quelques onomatopées de plaisir qui firent sourire le kicker. Puis il poussa le blond dos au sol pour l'embrasser avec passion sans stopper ses caresses en bas. Ses lèvres dérivèrent ensuite le long de son torse, de son ventre, puis il le fit glisser contre sa langue.  
-Ahhh... Gen... souffla Hiruma, ne s'étant pas douté que son partenaire irait jusque là.  
Celui-ci aima entendre son prénom de la bouche de son démon et s'amusa bien à jouer de lui à l'avant et à l'arrière, entre ses lèvres et de ses doigts. Dès qu'il sentit qu'inconsciemment, Hiruma poussait ses hanches contre lui, Musashi jeta un oeil à son expression et cru mourir d'envie. Il stoppa alors ses caresses pour remonter poser son front contre celui de son amant et savourer le flou dans son regard et le rouge à ses joues. Dans un baiser enflammé, Takekura se fraya un passage pour pénétrer son partenaire. La voix de Hiruma alors qu'il glissait en lui grilla les défenses émotionnelles de Musashi. Il passa une main dans le creux des reins de son amant, l'autre dans son dos pour le caler contre lui et rouler des hanches avec aisance. Chair contre chair, ses lèvres passant de sa peau à sa bouche, et ses mouvements... le génie démoniaque se surprit à se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de Gen. Ce dernier d'ailleurs variait régulièrement ses allées et venues, jusqu'à ce que Hiruma sente une délicieuse décharge dans sa colonne lui faisant perdre le sens de la réalité. Par réflexe, il planta ses doigts dans le dos et le bas des reins de son amant en se mordant la lèvre. Musashi eut un sourire en pensant:  
"Ah...! Ce mouvement, ici, hein ?"  
Maintenant au courant de ce petit secret, Takekura ne se priva pas d'en abuser. Et il poussa rapidement Hiruma dans ses retranchements, savourant sa voix qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir et ses touchés qui le poussaient à continuer. Au bout de peu de temps, alors que leur plaisir était arrivé à des sommets, le démon décoloré dit à son amant :  
-Ahhh, je tiens plus... je vais...  
-Ne te retiens pas... lui répondit Musashi, également à bout.  
Il poussa alors ses derniers assauts et Hiruma s'abandonna. Son partenaire le suivit quasiment en même temps et l'embrassa ensuite longuement avant de se poser sur lui. Reprenant leur souffle, Musashi et Hiruma, - le premier n'ayant pas bougé du deuxième - eurent un léger fou rire, jusqu'à ce que le blond demande à son kicker:  
-Et tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?  
-Autant que possible... C'est très confortable, en toi !  
Sur le coup, Hiruma dut se contrôler pour ne pas rougir, puis il se reprit et lui envoya:  
-Vieux Pervers !  
-Ah oui ?  
Musashi se mit à lui mordiller le torse et le cou, faisant gémir son quaterback. Il l'embrassa avec passion ensuite, pour ajouter dans un sourire :  
-C'est toi le pire...  
Etirant ses lèvres dans un sourire sadique, Hiruma appuya la paume de sa main contre le visage de son amant et le repoussa sans forcer :  
-Laisse mon colon retrouver une forme normale, tu veux ?  
Le kicker sourit sous sa main et se retira doucement. Hiruma peinait à contenir ses émotions. Ce fuckin' vieillard lui avait fait monter le plaisir à lui en tourner la tête et, contrairement à une certaine personne, il avait réellement cherché cela. Musashi se posa sur le dos à côté de son quaterback et respira doucement, un petit sourire persistant au coin des lèvres. Yoichi, surpris de ne ressentir encore aucune douleur, lança du tac au tac:  
-Bon, t'avais raison ; ça m'a détendu.  
-Tu m'envoies ravi. On remet ça quand tu veux.  
Hiruma réfléchit durant quelques secondes, analysant son état physique et ses besoins. Il eut un sourire démoniaque et lâcha alors :  
-Quand je veux, hein ?  
-?  
Et le génie maléfique glissa sa main à l'entrejambe de son amant pour le relancer. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, puis eut un sourire en coin:  
-Tu es terrible.  
Puis Musashi attrapa les cheveux de Hiruma et l'embrassa avec passion, lui faisant à nouveau chavirer les sens.

Alors qu'ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer en l'air régulièrement, les deux hommes devinrent encore plus complices et leurs quelques étalages publiques étaient bien plus explicites. Musashi particulièrement, aimait bien offrir des gestes d'affection à son quaterback. Hiruma n'y répondait pas toujours, mais il le laissait faire et cela démontrait déjà grandement leur connivence.  
Lorsqu'il les croisa à nouveau, Agon sentit la différence directement et se crispa violemment. Il aurait voulu ne pas ressentir de jalousie, se ficher de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à ce porc-épic décoloré, mais contre sa volonté, il enviait la position de Musashi et la manière dont Hiruma le tirait par le col pour obtenir un baiser. Il avait l'air... heureux avec lui. Et ça, ça le rendait malade. Il fallait que ça cesse, par la force ou la persuasion.  
Agon préféra tenter d'abord tenter d'intimider l'amant régulier de Hiruma avant d'aller parler à ce dernier. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le faire souffrir un peu avant de le récupérer. Agon se planta devant Musashi avec aplomb et déversant une aura haineuse contre lui. Takekura fronça les sourcils, mais ne broncha pas. Il savait très bien pourquoi il était là. Il voulait s'approprier Hiruma en le forçant à le quitter. Mais il allait devoir se montrer convainquant, car après ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, Musashi n'était pas prêt à laisser son amant entre de mauvaises mains. Au même instant, Hiruma, qui cherchait Gen, les vit les deux au loin. Il fronça les sourcils, fit une bulle avec son chewing gum et s'approcha discrètement pour écouter ce qu'il se passait. Agon commença directement :  
-Toi... tu vas sagement écouter ce que j'ai a te dire, et m'obéir.  
-En quel honneur ?  
-Parce que sinon, je te mets en pièces !  
-Explique-toi d'abord.  
-Je veux que tu largues Hiruma !  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-Parce que je te le demande !!  
-Et tu crois sincèrement que ça suffira pour pouvoir le remettre dans ton lit ?  
-Hein ?  
-Que tu veuilles m'éloigner, c'est une chose, mais j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire pour le séduire après moi...  
-Hin ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de forcer grand chose !  
Hiruma fit exploser sa bulle en silence et entendit résonner sa pensée dans le premier mot de Musashi:  
-Prétentieux... Même si tu avais l'opportunité de le récupérer pour une nuit, tu ne serais même pas capable de lui donner de vraies sensations...  
-Pardon ?  
-Est-ce que tu connais les parties de lui qui le font vraiment frémir ? Tu sais ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas ? Où se trouvent ses points sensibles ?  
-Je ne l'ai eu qu'une nuit, abruti !  
-Et je parie que tu n'as pensé qu'à toi à ce moment-là.  
-... qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
-Tu ne mérites même pas de poser les yeux sur lui...  
Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, Hiruma se laissait toucher par les mots de son kicker. Mais lorsqu'il les regardait les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que sa libido lui indiquait.  
-Tu n'es certainement pas plus méritant !! aboya Agon.  
-Il y a au moins une chose que j'ai de plus que toi.  
-Ah ouaaais ? Je suis curieux d'entendre ça !  
-Du respect pour lui.  
-Tsss, tu le défends ardemment, on dirait. T'es amoureux de lui, ou quoi ?  
-Je le suis.  
Les yeux d'Hiruma s'agrandir en l'entendant, surpris. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Musashi continua:  
-Mais je sais que cela ne compte pas en soi...  
Agon fronça les sourcils en même temps que le démon décoloré et Takekura continua:  
-Je sais qu'il choisira ce qui est le mieux pour lui, qu'importe le reste. Et c'est pourquoi je fais mon maximum pour être mieux que toi !  
-Kh... je reste physiquement le plus endurant et le plus puissant !  
-Peut-être... reste à voir si cela suffira !  
Au même moment, Hiruma se montra et déclara aux deux:  
-En tout cas, j'en ai suffisamment entendu !  
Musashi et Agon se retournèrent face au blond qui sourit de son éternel sourire sadique. Le charpentier soupira dans un sourire:  
-Et je parie que tu étais là depuis le début.  
-Pas besoin d'en dire plus de toute manière ! lâcha le démon.  
Il s'approcha alors d'Agon, jusqu'à le frôler, puis posa une main sur son torse. Gen serra les dents et l'homme aux dreads commença à sourire. Mais Hiruma utilisa sa main pour le repousser en arrière, puis se retourner en direction de Musashi, le rejoignant pour lui attraper la nuque et l'embrasser avec fougue. Agon sentit les veines de ses tempes gonfler sous l'énervement. Il explosa:  
-Comment peux-tu tomber aussi bas !? C'est moi que tu dois choisir !!  
Hiruma se tourna face à Agon et lui lança alors:  
-Il avait raison au moins sur une chose... Je choisirais toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Et ton arrogance, ainsi que ta désinvolture ne seront jamais compatibles avec moi...  
Agon voulut les attaquer directement, mais Hiruma lui braqua un fusil d'assault devant le nez. Leur adversaire se stoppa alors, puis leur envoya un regard malsain et lâcha :  
-Prochain match... je vous démembre...  
Puis il s'en alla. Il n'avait pas tourné au coin de la rue qu'il s'arrêta et appuya ses doigts contre son torse:  
\- ... "Merde... pourquoi c'est si douloureux...?"... sois maudit, Hiruma !  
Vers Takekura, la pression de l'air peinait à redescendre malgré le départ d'Agon. Hiruma, cependant, ne semblait pas en être affecté plus que ça et se tourna vers Musashi:  
-Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ?  
-Oh... ça aussi tu l'as entendu.  
-Ouais, fuckin' vieillard ! Et tu dis que ça ne compte pas, hein ?  
-... heu... c'est ce que j'ai dit, dans le sens où...  
Hiruma ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et entoura sa nuque de ses bras:  
-Ferme-la et embrasse-moi.  
Musashi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant glisser contre la sienne, il l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Dès que le démon décoloré se détacha un peu de son kicker, il lui lâcha dans un sourire carnassier:  
-Et si on se trouvait un endroit pour que tu me montres à quel point tu connais bien mes points sensibles ?  
-Tu étais vraiment là depuis le début, pas vrai ?  
Hiruma rit, puis mordilla les lèvres de Gen qui céda:  
-Viens...  
Il lui prit la main et le décoloré le suivit, se léchant la lèvre d'impatience.


End file.
